Some Curses are meant to be Broken While Others May Be Changed
by DarkDragoness97
Summary: 'Not all curses are set in stone. Especially those that are bestowed upon a certain "Maiden of the Stars" known as 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia. After all, she never got that nickname for nothing. -Alternate endings for 'The Heartfilia Curse'.
1. The Heavens Wish: A Change of Curse

**_So people asked for an alternate ending, this is one of the two that I will be uploading for you guys! Please enjoy! [Also been edited and had some more added to it]._**

 **The Heavens Wish: A Change of Curse.**

Lucy couldn't help the tears that had welled up in her honey-chocolate eyes from falling. After all, how could she not be both sad and happy at this situation? She was dead. She knew she was. She had to be. That meant she could no longer stay with her friends. No longer go on more adventures, but even still, she was so damn happy. She was with her mama and papa. She was reunited with her parents. She was with her family. Yet...the word family caused a horrible ache within her. Her spirits, her guild. She left so many behind with no way of saying goodbye. A whimper made its way out from behind her trembling lips. She had managed to save one of her precious nakama in the end. Even if it meant giving her life, at least she had managed to be useful. To Lucy, that's all that mattered. Her guild mates and spirits are safe and can move on; just as she can.

She couldn't help tightening her arms around her beloved parents as the cries racked through her.

As she buried her head into them she didn't notice the pained look Jude and Layla shared before they, too, hugged back. Layla stroking her hair while her father rubbed lovingly against her back. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you over the years my little Lucky Lucy". Her fathers voice trembled slightly before she heard him breathe a sigh against her hair. He gave a gentle kiss to the top of her head before lifting her face up by the chin with his index finger curled underneath. "You always meant everything to me. Not a single day has passed me by where I don't..." Jude swallowed before pulling Lucy towards him and into a hug. No longer fussed about the affection he shown towards his daughter. "I regret never being able to show you...for so long-" His voice broke as tears slipped down his reddened cheeks, "For so long...I wanted to believe you were still alive. That, even though you had been gone for so many years, that you were still alive, okay and breathing somewhere. But I just couldn't help thinking near the end that perhaps, maybe...you weren't…" His eyes looked down at the ground as his hand slipped from his little girl's face. Layla lay a gentle hand on her husband's arm before turning her small, sad smile onto Lucy. "I always knew you'd grow up to be so strong and so very beautiful. Oh, how much I had longed to see you again my little star. I just wished it wouldn't be so soon, or perhaps even for a little bit longer" with that the elder blonde stroked Lucy's cheeks, wiping away the salty residue of her tears.

"Longer?" Lucy frowned as her eyes danced between both parents. "But...I'm dead right? What do you…"

"Old friend". Startled by the familiar voice, Lucy turned quickly, her hair swaying around her as she turned to face -the now almost human sized- Spirit King. "Your parents and I...we have came to an agreement." He nodded towards the Heartfilia couple before directing his gaze back at Lucy, a soft smile gracing his features. "Though you may not return to Fairy Tail.. we have a way of allowing you to visit them from time to time".

"You..y-y-you found a way to save me?" Lucy bit down on her lower lip before turning back to her parents. Both of which held happier smiles than before, though their eyes stayed sad due to knowing that their daughter was no longer living.

"My old friend. Only you can choose to accept our request."

"My dear, Beautiful Lu…I decided to give up my place in the realm. As my mother had done for for me".

"What...you were-"

"A spirit. Only...this key can not be found…for it does not have one. There's something I should have told you a long time ago. We, of our celestial clan, were much more gifted in our magic than those around us. And so we were dubbed "The Maidens of the Stars". A pact between us and the spirit king was made a very long time ago, to a woman named Anna Heartfilia".

"Anna Heartfilia" The spirit king started "Was a very powerful celestial mage. She was from the Heartfilia clan and is your ancestor. Much like her, you, too, are a very capable and powerful woman. Though, in my eyes, you far surpass her."

"Anna..Heartfilia…" Lucy couldn't help repeat the name, though something about it did feel awfully familiar, and not just because she was a descendant of the woman.

"Hai. A lot of things occurred during her time, and she had managed to do a lot for our realm. So it was only natural for us to try and return the favour when she was in need of it. It was during the time when she had been cursed herself, that we had found a way to save her. Though, by doing that we had changed the curse, not only for her, but for the rest of her bloodline." Layla cleared her throat before stepping forwards and placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"The women of our family, that have Anna's blood running through their veins, have a curse known as the 'Dragons' curse" Layla giggled slightly, and soon Lucy had joined in due to the ironic name. After all, she had fallen in love with one...in a sense.

"There are two reasons for this name, dear. First off, because we have ended up with the 'Heart of a dragon', which I will explain later. And secondly, because our death will always be connected to a dragon in someone."

"Connected to a dragon? But mama you-"

"died because she used up a lot of magic. Allowing her to save several dragons. All of which were the parents of your dragon-slaying friends" Jude had interrupted.

"You mean…"

"Hai" Layla smiled softly to her similar-looking daughter.

"Anyway...because of this, a spirit, who was also Anna Heartfilia's friend, gave up his position for Anna as he was already fading".

"A spirit... was fading? But...unless they were trapped like Leo was, in the human realm.." Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together. "That isn't...it can't be.."

"Possible? Aye. Well, you see, he wasn't technically a spirit, but in fact a Dragon. One who lived within the stars themselves. Without this Dragon, the Spirit Realm could no longer stay stable and so it would no longer be safe." Layla muttered softly.

"It is as Layla-sama has said. Due to the dragon becoming severely ill, he could no longer keep our realm safe. He knew that he was dying and so he gave his status, and his heart, to your ancestor. Knowing that she had the magic capable of becoming the new Celestial Dragon".

Lucy, however was lost in thought. "But that means...she took the place of Draco, the Dragon Constellation…is it possible for someone to do that?" The spirit king sighed before nodding.

"Indeed, old friend, she had taken his place, and to this day I still don't understand how it happened, however, I believe it was due to their determination...as well as his love for both her and the Spirit Realm that allowed his to do so. Either way, because of that, the Spirit Realm has been stable...except for the time of the eclipse. You had saved us, which is why we had agreed that you are very capable of the option we are giving you."

"Oh, dearest Lucy. I have had my turn of being Draco. Unlike you, I can no longer stay, and will no longer stay. You see...Anna had only passed it on to her daughter and so on so forth because there had always been another to come along. Since Anna, no one has been strong enough to forever be Draco, no had his heart. Until you. So please...live on and look after the spirits. Look after your friends".

"But mama…"

"Shhh" Layla held Lucy tightly against her. "For your dear, old, mama and papa?"

Lucy snuggled closer into Layla's chest before letting out a content sigh.

"Hai. For you mama. I'll always watch over my friends. For as long as I can".

"That'll be a very long time dear" Her father chuckled. "Since spirits are immortal and all".

"Before we go, I have one more story to tell you. About why they say we have the heart of a dragon..." Layla began, smiling softly as she stroked a hand through the silky blonde hair of her beloved daughter. "They say that Draco fell in love with Anna long before he had met her. He had claimed that Anna had the soul of a Dragon. So when it was time to fade he knew that, in order to take his place, she would need both that as well as his heart. And when she refused he had claimed they would meet again seeing as how she has a part of him. And as he faded he said-"

"-After all, my heart is yours" Lucy stood wide-eyed as she slammed a hand over her mouth. "I-I-I.."

"It would appear that the prophecy is true, Layla-sama." The Spirit King chimed with a grin.

"Aye. It would. To think that Lucy would be Anna's reincarnation-"

"And that boy would be Draco"

"I knew Lucy had his heart. The prophecy did state that the reincarnation would be the last of our bloodline. I can't say I'm not upset, after all, isn't it every mothers dream to see their children have their own offspring?" Layla laughed alongside the Spirit King while Jude stood flabbergasted with a bright red face, his mouth opening and closing for a few moments before he managed to recollect himself and clear his throat awkwardly.

"Perhaps, but it's also a parents wish to keep their child young forever" Jude sighed, a faint pink dusting his cheeks still from sudden idea of Lucy standing there holding a bundle in her arms while two toddlers ran around her. He cleared his throat once more before fixing his tie "Perhaps it's because of all those years I wasted on work rather than watching you grow...but the thought of my dear, little Lucy with children isn't very...hmm..."

"Oh, behave Jude! She isn't a child anymore" Layla tutted to her husband before going over to Lucy to hug her once again.

And, before Lucy could say anything back, her parents had gone within the blink of an eye. She glanced around for a moment or two before looking towards the -now back to giant sized- Spirit King.

"Come old friend. I have got a surprise for you. This has never been done, but since the Zodiacs had requested it. I decided to...bend a few rules". And with that, Lucy had taken the Spirit Kings hand.

 _At Fairy Tail._

It had been almost two years since Lucy's death. Fairy Tail was lively once more, though everyone still kept Lucy in their hearts. Lisanna and Levy had decided a few months after the funeral to move into Lucy's apartment, though it still looked the same except for the fact that they had a bunk-bed in place of Lucy's old single bed -which wasn't there due to a certain fire-dragon slayer stealing it as a memento. It had taken the guild a while to recover from their loss. Though they may seem completely recovered, a large, unfilled hole remained in their hearts.

Team Natsu had soon disbanded not long after Lucy had passed. Instead, Erza had gone to join Meredy and Jellal -who had joined Fairy Tail a few weeks before. Gray and Juvia were now officially engaged. So that left Natsu and Happy.

Natsu sat at the bar talking to Lisanna and Levy about a mission they had recently gone on together when Yukino, Rogue, Sting and Mivera had entered the guild.

"Guys! Guess what! You're not going to believe this!" Yukino squealed as Minerva smiled, rolling her eyes before giggling. Rogue smirked towards the overly-happy celestial mage before grabbing Minerva's hand and following after the feather-wearing girl.

"Oh, Yukino! You actually came to visit!" Mira beamed before making her way around the bar to greet the short silver-haired mage.

"I told you I would over the lacrima! And it's about that new key I found, the platinum one? I tried researching into it and nothing came up, not even the Zodiac's knew...or at least they pretended not to, but their grins told me otherwise! I just knew they were hiding something from me! anyway! I opened the key to make the contract! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEV-"

"Yukino! Volume" Natsu covered his ears, scrunching up his nose. Yukino gave his a sheepish smile before apologising.

"Gomen! But you really, truly, would be acting like me if you knew about this!"

"Then tell us already!" Mira squealed excitedly, whilst Lisanna and Levy giggled and anxiously waited for her to continue.

"Well...it turns out this key is new! As in, this constellation has never had one released before. So why now, right? Right!?" The excited spirit mage turned her sparkling eyes onto Levy, and Lisanna, then to the former members of Team Natsu, "Well.. you aren't going to believe this, but look at the key's symbol."

Holding the key out, the fairy tail members leaned in close. There on the handle was a golden dragon, wrapping instead around the platinum key. It's well designed head facing down, its mouth open. The wings, however, were white gold, folded in. It's eyes were a familiar honey-chocolate brown, though only noticeable if paid close attention to.

"Is that a dragon?" Lisanna asked without looking away from the beautiful sculpture.

"Hai! That's exactly what it is. The dragon constellation-"

"Draco...Lucy once told me about it...I asked once if she could find the key to summon him so I could fight with him! But...she said the key didn't exist" Natsu frowned, scratching his jaw as he looked up to yukino. The busty, silver-haired spirit mage giggled and gave a giddy dance before squealing.

"That's the thing! It _didn't_ exist! Not until about a year ago! And guess why! Oh guys! You really won't believe this! It's amazing and I'm so glad she chose me as the holder of her key!"

"Yuki! They won't know until you show them, babe!" Sting rolled his eyes, though a wide, cocky grin was spread out on his face.

"Yeah! As Sting-sama said, show them!" Lector moaned as he peered at her from Stings shoulder.

"Fro thinks so too!" The exceed-dressed-as-a-frog called Frosch chimed in along side his shadow-dragon slayer.

Yukino sighed before pouting and folding her arms. "Fineeee" She stood upright, a grin plastered to her face once again before she held out the key and shouted, "Open! Gate of the Celestial Dragon! Draco!".

A bright golden light formed. Then it disappeared almost immediately and in it's place stood a familiar, curvy blonde. She wore a ruffled white dress. The top was tight and fit her perfectly, stopping at her hips to allow the bottom, ruffled layers, to flow freely downwards. The front stopped just above her knees while the back continued to the floor, fading into a shimmering gold at the hem. On her back, folded against her, were two large, golden dragon wings. Her nails were longer, sharper and painted white. Her hands and her cheekbones adorned pale gold, almost white, scales. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown with honey-coloured flecks, though the pupil was slit like a dragons. She wore her bright white smile, surrounded by plump rose-petal-pink lips. Her hair fell to her waist, a white gold, thin chain that held a small ruby and two yellow sapphire either side of the ruby, was placed delicately on her head -somewhat like a crown- the gems resting over her forehead while the ruby hung down the middle, above -and perfectly between- her shapely eyebrows. Though her hair stuck up at the top like two little golden horns that looked similar to sticks -like traditional Japanese dragons.

"I'm home, Mina" She muttered softly before the sounds of her former guild crying was heard around her.

"L-lucy.."


	2. Don't Underestimate a Dragon's Love

**A/N: So this is a different A-ending! Enjoy!**

All Lucy could seemingly do was lie there. It had been a while since she last heard her parents voice, last saw their faces; last felt their loving embrace. Now she was in an empty void, with nothing but that irritating beeping sound in the background. How long has it been since she's been trapped here? What happened to her parents? Hell did she know. Last thing she remembered was hacking up some blood, feeling week as shit, and then...she was running towards her parents as they called her name out. She had just reached them, throwing her arms around them. Then all of a sudden...gone. She was alone once more.

 _It wasn't your time yet dear._ "Mama?" Lucy felt hopeless as she heard her mothers voice echo around her. _Your mama and I were so happy to see you, but she's right, you still have so much to live for my little girl._ "Papa?" Her voice was so frail and small. _What happened to Lucy? What happened to the girl that threw herself in front of her best friend to protect him?_ She knew that voice well. Who wouldn't? It was her own after all. So who else would know their own voice as well as their-self? Lucy groaned as she tried to move. No matter how much she tried, the best she could do was wriggle her fingers. _If I'm not dead...then...why is it so dark and cold? Where is everyone? Why can't I move?_ was all she could think of as she listened intently on the beeping that seemed to vibrate around her.

 **Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**

She scrunched her eyes close as she continued to focus, the noise getting louder. At first it was barely audible. It wasn't beeping half this fast either. The more she listened the faster and more regular it seemed to get. Then she heard it. Her eyes shot open as soon as she heard someone else speak.

"Her pulse is getting stronger! We might actually be able to save her, Wen!" C _helia. Why was Chelia here?_ Lucy furrowed her brows and she concentrated and trying to find the strength to move. At first nothing happened, but then she managed to move her wrist. Her whole hand twitched, sending what felt like an electrical current through her veins. Grimacing she flinched, gasping at the odd, yet surprisingly not unwelcome, feeling.

"I think she may be due another sedative, Chel...her breathing's becoming laboured and she's groaning. Her temperature has increased by a degree or two, too" Lucy couldn't help but feel relaxed at the sound of Wendy's soothing voice. However, the thought of being drugged up anymore than she might possible be wasn't a comforting idea to her.

"No. She's already been given a large dose not too long ago. If you give her any more we might lose her from an overdose" Porlyusica's hoarse voice rang through Lucy's surrounding. For once, she was ecstatic to hear the older woman's intimidating voice. Building up more strength, Lucy forced a few words out of her mouth. Though it was meant to be a sentence, the gasps from the three woman provided her with, was enough to let the semi-conscious blonde know that they had, at least, heard her. She smiled once more before letting herself slip into unconsciousness, knowing -with confidence- that she will awaken again due to her three guardian angels.

 _[infirmary]_

Wendy covered her mouth, a single tear leaking and trailing down her right cheek as she stared at the woman lying in the infirmary bed. "Oh, Lucy!" She whispered and she smiled and held onto the pale girls hand. "I'm so glad you're still alive". Chelia smirked and placed a hand on the smaller girls shoulder.

"I told you we could do it" she winked, giggling softly with the bluenette.

"Don't get so arrogant. She isn't safe yet. Don't misunderstand me, the curse has gone, believing that it has done its job, that part's over. However, that doesn't mean she's out of the woods yet. We must stabilise her condition before anything else. Don't forget that the human has lost a lot of blood from the injury she inflicted on herself." Porlyusica sighed before going over to the blonde to check on her. "Though that may have been foolish and reckless, the human still done it in order to save her friends. I, at least, can respect that" She gave a soft smile to the sleeping blonde as she continued to write down the measurements of her blood sugars, pulse, hormone levels, blood count, and so on so forth.

Hours had passed and the blondes condition become more stable. Her wound was healing nicely -and quickly due to two certain healers- as well as her body becoming stronger by the minute. It had already been twenty-three hours since the blonde first came in, with little to no sleep and such a long process in order to get her stable, the human-hating healer yawned before running a few last checks on the spirit mage. "Okay" she sighed before turning to give a soft smile to the two sky-maidens that also occupied the room. Both of them had bags under their eyes and showed every sign of exhaustion, as well as slight signs of magic deficiency due to the sheer amount it had cost to stabilise the blonde enough to allow the lacrima-power machines to take over for them. Despite this, the two young maidens still held proud smiles, glancing every so often towards the blonde they had barely managed to save. "I'd say it's time for you two to go home and rest-"

"Bu-" Porlyusica sighed and held a hand up to Chelia's interruption.

"No buts. She'll be fine for now. I'll even sleep here, upstairs in a room of course, and keep an eye on her. You two go home. You need to recuperate your energy and magic if you wish to be of any help to the girl". Wendy and Chelia look down at their feet before nodding and saying goodbye. The elder woman sighed before walking back over to the blonde. Her eyes widened as she looked the young woman in the eyes, a small smile playing on her full lips.

"Thank you" her voice was rough, most likely from the lack of fluids. Noticing this, Porlyusica grabbed a nearby IV and began to hook it up to the blonde, since she was due another one soon anyway. "For looking out for them...and for helping me" her voice was barely above a whisper but the healer smiled slightly to herself.

"I had an obligation to do so. For both Master Makarov, and for the guild. You're such a foolish yet brave human. It's hard to tell the difference between bravery and foolishness, and yet you're both. It's bizarre." The pinkette began to move towards the door. Opening it she looked over her shoulder towards the busty girl before sighing. "I'd say get some more rest but...it seemed as though you will be having company shortly" and with that she closed the door behind her. Lucy watched the door for a few moments before grinning to herself.

"So even Mrs-I-Hate-Humans can be caring sometime, huh".

"Lushyyy!" Before the blonde could even prepare herself, a certain fur-ball flew straight towards her, slowing down slightly before gently hugging and nuzzling into her.

"Hey there buddy" she whispered as she stroked the exceeds head.

"Lushy! We thought you were...gonna..." Happy looked up, snot and tears rolling down his face. Lucy gently patted his head.

"Usually I'd say gross...but I'll let it slide, after all...I thought I was, too...I was going to miss you guys".

"You can't miss us if you don't leave. That's why we all rejected the idea of you dying. Even if you did, we'd just go to the afterlife and drag you back here." Natsu beamed from the door, grinning as he pushed himself off the frame and over towards us. "Hey, Haps, go tell the others that Luce is up". Nodding to his father figure, Happy took off to inform the others. "They're all still here, even Wendy and Chelia. They're just came out from hiding behind the bar, waiting for Porly to leave. Everyone's...been worried" Natsu's eyes softened as they bore into Lucy's. "Please...don't ever do something so idiotic again." he placed a hand on Lucy's cheek before bringing her closer to him.

Holding her against his chest he let out a ragged breath. "I thought I lost you. For a moment back there I-" his voice cut of and his arms tightened around her. "I really do love you, Lucy Heartfilia. Promise me...promise me that you won't do something like that again." He pulled back to look at her face.

"I-" Lucy felt the tears prick her eyes as she watched the pain she had caused flow around in his dark emerald -almost black- eyes. "I can't..." She looked down at her hands, unable to look him in the eye. He understand completely why she wouldn't make that promise. If their roles were reversed, he wouldn't either. Still, that didn't comfort him, nor was it what he wanted to hear. Yet it was because of that, because she wouldn't just give in, that he had fallen for her in the first place. Or at least it was one of the many, _many_ reasons why Natsu Dragneel had falling in love with the wonderful Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu sighed as he tilted her chin up and leaned in. His mouth, at first, was gentle. Barely touching her sweet delicate lips. He pulled back, opening his eyes slightly before moving back in slowly, watching through his half-lidded eyes as hers slid shut. His lips touched hers once more. The sweetness of them made him want more. How long had he waited for this? Too long. He wanted to pull her closer to him, to move his lips feverishly against hers. To show her just how much his inner fire burned for her and her alone. But for now, he would hold back. For now, he would keep his fire under control like he normally did. For now, he would be gentle and treat her as though she were made out of fine glass. After all, she had almost died. He didn't want to hurt her and cause her healing to slow down or even start again. Natsu's hands slid down from the girls face to her hips. He wanted to grab them. Dig his nails into her, bring her closer. He's only ever been able to hold her, _touch her,_ like this in his dreams. His fantasies. Not that he ever had, or would ever, admit to them. His tongue traced her bottom lip before he nipped at it, causing the blonde to moan slightly, opening her mouth. Natsu smirked a little before moving his tongue into her mouth, stroking it along hers. He couldn't help the possessive growl that rumbled from deep within his throat, vibrating through his chest. She tasted better than he had imagined. More Lucy than anything else. She tastes how she smelled, only stronger. Like apple spice and vanilla. The smell was homely. Comforting. But the way the vanilla's sweetness mixed with that slight heat from the apple spice, was enough to make him almost, _almost_ , lose control. He couldn't describe the feeling of her cooler tongue against his, or how her smooth lips moulded against his own rough, and slightly chapped, ones. He couldn't help but bring her closer. His lips broke from hers to travel to her ear, nibbling on the lobe and his whispered in a low, husky voice, "how long I've wanted to do that and tell you how I feel. I really do love you, Luce". He sighed in contentment as he felt her dainty hands travel up his chest and around neck.

"I love you too, Natsu" she breathed back, her breath tickling his skin as it ran over it, sending sparks throughout his nervous system due to his heightened senses. His hand moved from her hips to wrap around her waist, bringing her to him once more as his lips met hers again. Only, this time, as their mouths opening for one another an awkward cough rang out through the silent room.

"You know, flame-brain, I honestly didn't know you had it in ya. Guess I should be happy for ya...but I'm more grossed out..." Natsu's eye twitched as he turned around to face his frosty rival. Only to go wide-eyed as he noticed that the entire guild had somehow made it in to the infirmary without him even noticing. "H-h-h-ho-"

"Y-y-you w-were distracted and s-so we..." Erza fumbled about, blushing as her gaze stuck to Jellal who stood besides her, obviously lost in her own imagination of the tattooed bluenette.

"What she means is" Levy grinned, looking between the two mages that occupied Lucy's temporary bed. "That while you two were too busy declaring your sweet, sweet undying love! We just waltzed right in!".

"a-ah...right..." Natsu scratched the back of his head before giving Lucy a cheesy grin, "Guess that cat's out of the bag?"

"Speaking of 'cat'" Lucy felt her eye brow twitched as she scanned the room for a certain bluebell exceed. Knowing full well that he must have somehow planned this.

"Fufufuf!" Happy watched, paw in front of his mouth as a wide cheshire-cat grin clawed at his cheeks, his laughter ringing out loud and clear about how funny he found the situation. "They Liiiiiiiike each other". Mira giggled before patting Happy. Both covered behind the safety of the rest of their guild mates.

"I'd say more like loves each other, after all, Natsu and Lucy did just say that" Mirajane giggled before handing the exceed " Here you go, as part of our deal! One fresh fish and a cup of darjeeling tea, for a certain miss Charla" the bar-maid winked before taking the camera off of the exceed. Flicking through the photos, an evil grin found a home on the ex-models beautiful face. "Even though no one else may have seen what happened before... I have some perfect, and unbelievably hot, evidence" Mira gave an evil cackle before her match making eyes twinkled. She looked towards the two new lovers and smirked. "Now, I'll have those thirty three babies soon...or these get out!" She muttered to herself, daydreaming about the new additions to the guild. Happy watched Mira before shrugging and walking off to hand his favourite snow white exceed her tea, after all, it was her favourite thing. It was to her, what fish was to him and kiwi was to Pantherlily. Happy couldn't help smiling, though, as he watched his two best friends flush bright pink from the cat calls, wolf whistles and comments that their nakama gave.

"Just you wait! Me and Charla will be just like Natsu and Lucy!" Happy grinned as he trotted over to Charla, handing her the cup of tea. He watched her accept, his heart pounding in his ears. If Natsu managed to suck it up, then so can he. Taking a deep breath, and gulping, Happy put on a grin before clearing his throat. "C-Charla...i-is the tea okay? I remembered you said how y-you liked d-darjeeling tea.." Happy watched nervously as Charla sipped from the cup before putting it down. A serious expression still held on her face. Happy felt as if his heart may stop at any moment due to how loud and fast it was.

"Thank you, he-cat. It was refreshing. For once I'm glad you didn't bring me another fish. I really hate the taste of them". Happy gulped and scratched the back of his head out of nervous habit.

"Heh heh..." The laughter felt so awkward and fake, causing Happy to tense up once more. Taking in, and letting out, another deep breath, Happy continued. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to...maybe...well..." Charla watched as Happy stumbled over his words before smiling softly and folding her arms.

"Hey, Happy" Happy looked up towards the she-cat, shocked that she actually knew his name, and surprised that she had called him by it. Her eyes softened on his. "There's a new cafe that opened up just a few streets away. They sell both fish and Darjeeling tea as well as other edible and drinkable goodies...would you like to go there with me sometime?" Charla knew what he wanted, and though she had rejected him over and over these past few years, she also knew that she, too, had feelings for this he-cat. She also knew that eventually, he may possibly move on. After everything that had happened the past 24 hours, she had realised a lot of things. Giving him an actual date was one. It was also the start of many others.

 **A/N: sorry, I had to put in some Happy x Charla [Or Carla, or Charles, however you guys prefer to spell/pronounce her name] Those two are just too cute, am I right?**

 **Also sorry for any ooc, I was trying to stay in character but sometimes it can get a little difficult. ANYWAY! This was the second alt ending so I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
